Kalgor (Satin Knights)
Intended Actions of Kalgor Intended Actions of Gragnor Basic Information Race: Aasimar Class: Summoner 1, Shapechanger Transmuter 1 Level: 2 Experience: 1352 Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Common, Celestial, Draconic Deity: none Active In: Crypt of the Everflame Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 18 +3 (13 pts) +1 Transmuter Physical Enhancement DEX: 13 +1 (03 pts) CON: 14 +2 (05 pts) INT: 12 +1 (02 pts) WIS: 09 -1 (-4 pts) +2 Racial CHA: 13 +1 (01 pts) +2 Racial Combat Statistics (Max-2) HP: 17 = + CON (2) + FC (1) (Summoner 1) + + CON (2) + FC (0) (Transmuter 1) AC: 14 = + DEX (1) + Armor (3) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 11 = + DEX (1) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + Armor (3) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) INIT: +1 = (1) + Misc (0) BAB: +0 = 1 (0) + 1 (0) CMB: +4 = (0) + STR (4) + Misc (0) CMD: 15 = + BAB (0) + STR (4) + DEX (1) + Misc (0) Fortitude: +2 = 1 (0) + CON (02) + Misc (0) Reflex: +1 = 1 (0) + DEX (01) + Misc (0) Will: +3 = 1 (2) + WIS (-1) + Misc (0) + Transmuter 1 (2) Speed: 30 ft with 1/2 full backpack, 20 ft with full backpack Damage Reduction: none Spell Resistance: none Energy Resistance: Acid 5, Cold 5, Electricity 5 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Greatsword: Attack: +6 = (00) + Str (04) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) + Trait (01) + Masterwork (01) Damage: 2d6+6, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Two handed, +1 if flanking (Dirty Fighting) Dagger: Attack: +4 = (00) + Str (04) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+4, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: +1 if flanking (Dirty Fighting) Hanbo: Attack: +4 = (00) + Str (04) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+4, Crit: 20/x2, Special: +1 if flanking (Dirty Fighting) Bite or Gore: Att: +4 = (00) + Str (04) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Battle Damage: 1d6+4, Crit: 20/x2, B/S/P Bite or P Gore Shaper Special: +1 if flanking (Dirty Fighting), swift to grow horns/teeth Ranged Dagger: Attack: +1 = (00) + Dex (01) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+4, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Range Increment 10' Sling: Attack: +1 = (00) + Dex (01) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+4, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Range Increment 50' Spell Acid Splash Attack: +1 = (00) + Dex (1) Damage: 1d3, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Ranged Touch, 30' Whetstone sharpening: The daggers and greatsword receive a +1 damage for the first strike after being sharpened with a whetstone. Spring Loaded Wrist Sheath: It is an immediate action to draw the dagger hidden in the right wrist sheath. If searched, +5 Sleight of Hand vs their Perception to remain hidden. Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Wisdom), +2 (Charisma) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Summoner (+1 HP) Vision: Darkvision 60' Skilled: +2 racial bonus to Diplomacy and Perception Spell-Like Ability: Can use daylight once per day as a spell-like ability Celestial Resistance: acid resistance 5, cold resistance 5, and electricity resistance 5. Class Features Summoner 1 Armor/Weapons: Light Armor Proficiency, Simple Weapons, Can cast in light armor without ASF Spell Casting: Spontaneous, arcane, charisma based caster Eidolon: See Gragnor below Life Link: If the eidolon takes enough damage to return it to it's plane, the summoner can, as a free action, sacrifice hit points to prevent an equal amount of damage to the eidolon. Link: A telepathic link exists between the summoner and eidolon. Share Spells: The summoner is able to cast spells of a personal range upon the eidolon. Summon Monster I: Cast Summon Monster I four times per day as a standard action SLA for a 1 minute duration. Shapechanging Transmuter 1 Armor/Weapons: Simple Weapons, Cannot cast in light armor without ASF Spell Casting: Prepared, arcane, intelligence based caster Physical Enhancement: You gain a +1 enhancement bonus to one physical ability score (STR). This can be changed while preparing spells. Arcane Bonded Object: You bond with an object to cast spells. (Amulet) Provides 1 extra spell/day of any level from spellbook. DC 21 concentration check to cast without it. Retasked Gragnor's trinket as my amulet. Battle Shaper: 4/day swift action to grow a claw, bite or gore attack. Opposition Schools: Enchantment and Necromancy Spells per day: 3 cantrips, 2 open school, 1 transmutation, 1 bonded Feats Additional Traits (Level 1): You have two more traits than normal. Spell Focus Conjuration (Level 2): +1 DC for saves for conjuration spells. Traits Heirloom Weapon (Equipment): You carry a weapon that has been passed down from Greatsword generation to generation in your family. This heirloom weapon is of masterwork quality (but you pay only the standard cost at character creation). You gain a +1 trait bonus on attack rolls with this specific weapon and are considered proficient with that specific weapon (but not other weapons of that type) even if you do not have the required proficiencies. Dirty Fighter (Combat): When you hit a foe you are flanking, you deal an additional 1 point of damage (this damage is added to your base damage, and is multiplied on a critical hit). This additional damage is a trait bonus. Magical Knack (Magic): Your caster level in that class gains a +2 trait bonus Transmuter as long as this bonus doesn’t raise your caster level above your current Hit Dice. Child of the Streets (Social): You gain a +1 trait bonus on Sleight of Hand checks, and Sleight of Hand is always a class skill for you. Skills Skill Points: 6 = (2) + INT (1)/Level; FC (0), Misc (0) (Summoner 1) (2) + INT (1)/Level; FC (0), Misc (0) (Transmuter 1) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics -2 0 0 1 -3 +0 Appraise 1 0 0 1 +0 Bluff 1 0 0 1 +0 Climb 0 0 0 3 -3 +0 Craft ( ) 1 0 * 1 +0 Diplomacy 3 0 0 1 +2 Racial Disable Device 0 0 1 -3 +0 Disguise 1 0 0 1 +0 Escape Artist -2 0 0 1 -3 +0 Fly -2 0 * 1 -3 +0 Handle Animal 0 * 1 +0 Heal -1 0 0 -1 +0 Intimidate 1 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 5 1 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Local) 5 1 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 * 1 +0 Linguistics 0 * 1 +0 Perception 1 0 0 -1 +2 Racial Perform ( ) 1 0 0 1 +0 Profession ( ) 0 * -1 +0 Ride -2 0 * 1 -3 +0 Sense Motive -1 0 0 -1 +0 Sleight of Hand 3 1 3 1 -3 +1 Trait Spellcraft 5 1 3 1 +0 Stealth -2 0 0 1 -3 +0 Survival -1 0 0 -1 +0 Swim 0 0 0 3 -3 +0 Use Magic Device 6 2 3 1 +0 * = class skill not trained in yet ACP drops to -1 if he drops his backpack Summoner Spells Concentration checks +2 = level (1) + CHA (1) At Will, DC 11 2 per day, DC 12 1 per day Level 0 Level 1 Racial * Detect Magic * Rejuvenate Eidolon (lesser) * Daylight * Mage Hand * Shield * Arcane Mark * Acid Splash Wizard Spells (Prepared) Concentration checks +3 = lvl (2) + INT (1) 15% Arcane Spell Failure 3 at will, DC 11 DC 12, 3 per day and 1 bonded Level 0 Level 1 * * Color Spray * Prestidigitation * * Dancing Lights * Wizard Spellbook ~ Borrowed from the dead Learning Spells Level 0 DC 15 to prep Level 1 DC 16 to prep . Read Magic . Mage Hand * Mage Armor . Acid Splash . Mending . Vanish . Arcane Mark . Message * Color Spray * Dancing Lights . Open/Close . Enlarge Person . Detect Magic * Prestidigitation . Detect Poison . Ray of Frost . Flare . Resistance . Ghost Sound . Spark . Light . need to decipher and then prep DC 20+, DC 15+ * need to just prep Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Black wool long coat (in town) Black leather pants Black leather riding boots Belt Charcoal gray hooded cloak Burgundy shirt, white shirt (wht in town) Studded Leather Armor (black) 25 gp 20 lb Horned Viking Helm (black & brown)02 gp 03 lb Over the back shoulder scabbard -- gp -- lb (enchantd)MW Heirloom Greatsword 50 gp 08 lb *Arcane Mark ~ multiple times, marking the lineage of who wielded the sword written in Celestial Belt Scabbard -- gp -- lb Dagger 02 gp 01 lb Belt Scabbard -- gp -- lb Dagger 02 gp 01 lb Belt pouch 01 gp .5 lb Sling -- gp -- lb Spare Sling -- gp -- lb Sling Bullets (20) .2 gp 10 lb Spring Loaded Wrist Sheath (right)05 gp 01 lb Dagger 02 gp 01 lb Bonded Object Silver Amulet 05 gp .5 lb *Arcane Mark "Gragnor's Toy" Backpack (black leather) 02 gp 02 lb (in town) (replaced) Borrowed Spellbook (from dead) -- 03 lb Side of backpack scabbard -- gp -- lb (in town) Hanbo 01 gp -- lb (left in town) Hanbo -- gp 02 lb (whittled new en route) Whetstone .02 gp 01 lb (hidden) Flint and Steel 01 gp -- lb (hidden) Water proof bags (2) empty 01 gp 01 lb (in town) Twine (200 ft) .04 gp 02 lb (in town) Small Tent (1.5 person) 10 gp 15 lb (Adv Armory) (replaced) Hammock .1 gp 03 lb (in town) Large water proof bags (2) 04 gp 04 lb (guessed)(in town) Bedrolls (2) .2 gp 10 lb (in town) Silk Rope (50 ft) 10 gp 05 lb (in town) Hemp Rope (50 ft) -- gp 10 lb (given, in party) Grappling hook 01 gp 04 lb (given, 1 in party) Scroll Case 01 gp .5 lb (in town) Parchment (10 sheets) 02 gp -- lb (in town) Ink (1 vial) 08 gp -- lb " Ink pens (3) .3 gp -- lb " Soap (1 lb) .5 gp 01 lb " Sewing Needle .5 gp -- lb " Black thread .01 gp -- lb (guessed) " Black cloth bandages (3) .3 gp -- lb (guessed) (1 hidden) Wool Hats (3) .6 gp 1.5 lb (in town) Wood bowls (3) .3 gp 1.5 lb (guessed) " Wood tankard .1 gp .5 lb (guessed) " fork .1 gp -- lb (guessed) (hidden) Cooking kit 01 gp 02 lb (in town) Gragnor's rag doll mousy (3) .3 gp .3 lb (guessed) (1 hidden) black drawstring belt pouch 01 gp .5 lb (hidden) slips over Gragnor's amulet Waterskins (2) 02 gp 08 lb (1 hidden, 1 replaced) Trail Rations (4 days) 02 gp 04 lb (given 5 days) Tinderbox and 3 tindertwigs -- (given) Winter blanket 05 lb (given) Fluffy pillow 1 lb (picked up) Two Smokesticks 1 lb (picked up) On Gragnor: Leather Collar .5 gp 01 lb Black cloth bandage .1 gp -- lb (guessed)(off out of town) (covering his glowing rune) Black cloth bandage .1 gp -- lb (guessed)(off out of town) (covering fake injury on left forearm) Total Weight: 124.8 lb Medium Encumbrance Weight after dropping backpack: 46.0 lb Light Encumbrance Weight of items carried this adventure: 84.8 lb Light Encumbrance Tent and winter blanket left at crypt entrance. Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-86 87-174 175-258 Finances PP: 00 GP: 03 SP: 17 CP: 03 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Eidolon Gragnor's Skills Skill Points: 04 = (06) + INT (-2)/Level; (Eidolon 1) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 15 1 3 3 -0 +8 Skilled, chosen class Appraise -2 0 0 -2 +0 Bluff 0 0 * 0 +0 Climb 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Craft ( ) -2 0 * -2 +0 Diplomacy 0 0 0 0 +0 Disable Device 7 1 3 3 -0 +0 chosen class Disguise 0 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist 3 0 * 3 -0 +0 chosen class Fly 3 0 0 3 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal 0 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate -4 0 0 0 -4 size Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 * -2 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 -2 +0 Linguistics 0 0 -2 +0 Perception 12 1 3 0 +8 Skilled Perform ( ) 0 0 0 0 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride 3 0 0 3 -0 +0 Sense Motive 0 0 * 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 7 1 3 3 -0 +0 chosen class Spellcraft 0 0 -2 +0 Stealth 3 0 * 3 -0 +0 Survival 0 0 0 0 +0 Swim 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 * = class skill that has not been trained yet Common Summoned Monsters Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 32 Height: 6'7" Weight: 225 lbs. Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Left violet, Right golden yellow Skin Color: Tanned and weather beaten from an extensive outdoor life Appearance: Being a burly woods walker, he carries a big magical sword, a couple of daggers, a club and a backpack. It seems he travels light and often. The panther walking beside him makes him unapproachable by most people. From a safe distance, one can observe him in black studded leather armor, black leather boots, charcoal gray cloak, and a horned helm. If he is out of his armor, he wears a black long coat, black leather pants and boots, a burgundy shirt and a brown wool hat. He is never without his weapons, and will refuse to go where he is required to give them up. Demeanor: You can tell that he had training in the social graces and could easily had been a noble or captain of the guard, but wanderlust has dragged him away from that life, to one of a gregarious scoundrel who enjoys his wine, women and song. Background: If you ask about his past, he calmly pulls out a couple of daggers and sits them on the table. Standing up, placing his palms flat on the table, he leans forward, and whispers "Reach for it". Presents as: Human, and lets people assume ranger. Rumors: Night walker; Kalgor and Gragnor are rumored to travel at night often when normal people would be sleeping. Running from a past; Nobody local has been able to get Kalgor to talk about his past. The runes upon his sword may give a clue. Adventure Log Crypt of the Everflame XP Received: 1352 Treasure Received: 0000 GP (342 earned so far in daily XP will be awarded at end?) 0000 Gems/Jewelry Borrowed (from the dead) Spellbook Level Ups Level 2: March 12, 2011 Class: Shapechanging Transmuter Mage BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +2 CMB: +3 to +4 Gained 1 due to strength increase CMD: 14 to 15 Gained 1 due to strength increase Feat: Spell Focus (Conjuration) in place of Scribe Scroll Features: Bonded Object, Battle Shaper ~ claw, bite or gore (4/day), 3 spells, all cantrips, +1 STR from Transmuter Physical Enhancement Found Spellbook instead of purchasing/creating. Borrowed rules Opp School: Enchantment and Necromancy Caster Lvl: Transmuter 2 due to Magical Knack Trait, Summoner 1 HP: +6 = (d6 Max -2) +2 Con + 0 FC Skill Pts: +3 = +2 (Class) +1 (Int) +0 (FC Bonus) Spent in Spellcraft, Knowledge Local, UMD New Total: 6 = 3 (Gained) + 3 (Old Total) Eidolon: unchanged Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Jan. 15, 2011) (Aldern Foxglove) level 1 *Approval (Jan. 19, 2011) (HolyMan) level 1 *Approval (Mar. 14, 2011) (Mowgli) Level 2 Category:Approved Characters